


Because you let me walk this road alone

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Germany, M/M, You Let Me Walk Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: It's time for Yuzuru and his family to visit his mother.And to finally thank her for everything that she has given him.(Sequel to Part 13 and final)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva (mentioned)
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Because you let me walk this road alone

**Author's Note:**

> For day 24 I had: Germany (2018) - You Let Me Walk Alone by Michael Schulte
> 
> (Sequel to Part 13)

**I love the silence and the clear horizon**

**And I got that all from you**

“What time is it?”

“Time for both of you to get your butts out of bed. We’ve been planning this trip for months. I’m not gonna lose this plane because of you.”

“Fine, fine.”

Hiro was right, they had been planning their trip to Sendai for quite a while, they had made sure their schedules actually matched as Hiro was finally done for the season and Fatima was on school break. It wasn't as simple as it had been for them to just make plans nowadays.

Unfortunately, someone had to stay back and take over the skating classes, so Javier had obviously volunteered to stay behind. Javier wasn’t fond of letting his husband travel without him but if he had Hiro with them, then he felt somewhat relieved.

He could never forget how his son had almost broken a reporter’s face when one of them had tried to pull on Yuzuru’s elbow in the middle of a crowded Japanese airport.

Once they got home, Yuzuru had been worried out of his mind about what to do if the journalist decided to press charges, while Hiro looked completely unbothered. Javier asked him why he had done it and once he got an answer he only nodded and told him a quiet “Well done” under his breath followed by a pat in the back.

Yuzuru still heard it and swore that they were both idiots.

Hiro had been seventeen at the time.

“So how’s Sasha?”

“Bored out of her mind, she misses her quads.”

Javier snorted and remembered how insufferable his own husband had been every time he couldn’t practice his jumps due to an injury and later for the sake of his health. Sasha was so much like her father in law that it was scary, once Hiro presented her to them, Yuzuru and her seemed to hit it off instantly. Conversations over Christmas dinner and every anniversary were now about jumping technique and musical choices. It was expected since Sasha was the daughter of two of his good friends. Evgenia had already begun to think about their wedding two months after they started dating and gave Nathan a mental breakdown when he realized who the fathers in law were. He had to admit that turning from rivals to family had been a nice plot twist.

Hiro often joked about his wife leaving him for his father, Javier just smacked him and with his chest out he asked, “What am I? A potato?”

To which Yuzuru would always sweetly answer, “Yes, but you are my potato.”

And then everyone at the table would fake gag at the sickeningly sweet display.

Last Christmas, Sasha and Hiro had given them the best news, they were having their first baby and Yuzuru had cried so much that Javier almost had a panic attack while he tried to make him breathe through it all. Some things never changed.

It all happened so fast but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Their life seemed to get fuller every day and Fatima grew to be one of the most amazing and inspiring girls of her age. Despite Javier trying to hide the notion of figure skating from her just to make sure that she could be free of any pressure and expectations, you couldn’t exactly be ignorant of the fact that your parents were skating legends forever.

Once she asked them to teach her how to walk on frozen water when she hit four years of age, they knew what would happen.

Brian, who had long ago given the TCC reigns to both of them, had laughed so hard at their surprised faces once Fatima won her first competition and instead of celebrating, she had marched up to her parents and very decidedly told her parents that she wanted to be an actress after all.

They hadn't known what to do about that but Fatima had been quite clear and told them that even though winning gold medals was nice, she preferred to win a golden statue instead.

She never quit figure skating, but more often than not she took part on many children’s series on tv and when she was thirteen she managed to convince her school principal to organize a theater club. On her own.

When Ghislain and Tracy had come over for dinner and heard the news, they weren’t shocked. The doe-eyes she had inherited from her Spanish father and the headstrong attitude she had learned from Yuzuru had certainly played a part in it. No one could stand in her way.

In the end, they figured that skating wasn’t that different from standing on a stage, Yuzuru himself was known by his dramatic interpretations and artistic choreographies without parallel. They had been skaters, dancers, and actors. Just on a different kind of stage.

At some point, they worried about her ability to juggle skating, school, and acting but her answer had been simple and sure: “I know when I need to stop, don’t worry.”

She had her gotten her stubbornness from him alright.

“Tousan, let’s go.”

Javier hugged Hiro and his little princess and peppered her face with kisses as she tried to escape him, and wished them a safe flight, but still asked Hiro to try and not break someone’s nose as Yuzuru shook his head kissed him goodbye.

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“That’s my boy.”

The withering look his husband threw at him before closing the door, was absolutely worth it.

**Every now and then I'm drawn to places**

**Where I hear your voice or see your face**

**And every little thought will lead me right back to you**

It had been a few years since he had been in Japan. He missed his home dearly, but responsibilities didn’t seem to diminish as he got older as he had expected, if anything they had grown. He no longer had only himself look after but two children as well.

Three if you counted his husband in. He still needed to remind him that breakfast and clocks were a thing.

Even if Hiro no longer lived with them, taking over the elite skating program at the TCC was something that had completely filled their days to the brim and most of the time it was their family that forced them to take a break and not spiral down into exhaustion.

He felt like he could do anything with Javier by his side, but sometimes they both needed to just stop and remind themselves for what they had fought so hard all those years ago. The same family that they had tried so hard to have, was at home waiting for them. He had been Yuzuru Hanyu the skater, but now he was also Yuzuru Hanyu the father, the husband and the father in law.

But still, Yuzuru missed his sister, and the kids missed their aunt. It had been a year since the last time Saya had visited them back in Toronto and once Yuzuru made up his mind and arranged this trip in order to fit everyone’s schedule, they had been ecstatic that they would be seeing their aunt and grandfather.

This time they would see their grandma as well. It had been too long since then.

Every time he missed his mother, he would just look at himself n the mirror. People said they looked eerily similar, like Hiro and him. But that wasn’t why he did it, he would look at himself and as he traced every wrinkle on his face and he was reminded of how far he had gotten and of everything he had achieved in life.

His life, his success, his medals, his family and everything that was still yet to come, he owed her everything.

**You said I had one life and a true heart**

**I tried my best and I came so far**

**But you will never know**

**'Cause you let me walk this road alone**

“Oh God, Fatima you are so big!”

“No, I’m not!”

Fatima immediately checked if she had gotten any bigger around her belly.

“Careful dad, she’s a star now.”

Yuzuru’s father laughed and pulled the little girl into his arms, “Don’t worry, you are still the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. After your grandmother, of course.”

Saya looked at her father and gasped, “That hurt.”

“I’m not worried about being pretty, I’m worried if I can’t jump into dad’s back if I get too heavy or can't make tousan carry me to bed anymore.”

That seemed reasonable.

Last time some girl from her skating class had given her a protein bar to help with her diet, she threw it in the trashcan and called it hamster food.

He almost laughed at the difference between them, as he recalled how offended his mother had been when he had to stop eating most of her food once he got into the elite programs and his diet was very strict about the calorie intake. She relearned how to cook from scratch in order to match his new needs, she hadn’t complained once.

Yuzuru hadn’t thanked her for that.

Yuzuru hadn’t thanked her for a lot of things.

“Want to see mom with us?”

Saya smiled and his father nodded as his eyes instantly softened, and together they made their way out of the house that Yuzuru always thought he would be coming back to. He never had the chance to.

When his mother had finally considered her mission to be over, she had left Yuzuru in Javier’s hands with a promise that he would take care of him from then on. Javier had never broken his promise even though there was no one to blame him if he did, anymore.

She had known how Javier would be good for him even before he had realized it himself. Yumi had refused to let Yuzuru fall into some dark place inside his head from where he would never come back from, as the years passed and he started to believe that a pair of skates and glory would be enough forever. That love had no place in his life.

His mother made him realize how much he was losing for something that would not last forever.

And the day he and Javier had finally gotten together, was the day he realized that once again she had given him everything.

**My childhood hero will always be you**

**And no one else comes close**

_“Don’t you miss them?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Do you hate me?”_

_“I could never hate you, love.”_

_“But this is my fault, if I didn’t-”_

_“I’m here because I want to, because I know you still need me and I will always be here until you don't need me anymore.”_

_“Why are you so strong?”_

_“It’s called being a parent, Yuzu. One day you’ll understand.”_

**I thought you'd lead me when life's misleading**

**That's when I miss you most**

“That one is grandma right?”

Yuzuru looked down at Fatima and wondered how she could read the name engraved on the marble stone. She had been too young the last time they had been there and she had never learned the Japanese writing properly.

“How do you know?”

“I just do. It’s the prettiest one.”

Yuzuru’s chest tightened in gratitude as he saw the flowers surrounded his mother’s grave, according to Saya people from all over their city left her flowers every day and made sure it was never empty. It made him realize how much she was loved, and how much time he had stolen from her and her friends, her family.

It had been years, and to this day he still found himself wondering what to do when faced with a difficult decision. He was a father, he had raised two beautiful children and sometimes he still had the instant reflex to grab his phone and ask his mother what he was supposed to do, if this decision was wise, if he should wait.

There were still so many things that he wanted to learn from her. But unfortunately, death doesn’t let you quite say goodbye.

He felt Hiro’s hand on his shoulder and Fatima’s smaller one tight on his own.

“Thank you. For everything that I am and for everything that I will be.”

**Every now and then I'm drawn to places**

**Where I hear your voice or see your face**

**And every little thought will lead me right back to you**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't make you cry :) And I hope that folks can see a small connection with the Nathan/Zhenya parts ahead :P
> 
> This is now the end for these yuzuvier connected drabbles :P
> 
> Most of you have figured this out but here's some help:
> 
> These parts: part 1,2,3 and 4 show us their past and the moment Javier decided to just leave everything behind in Spain and go to Toronto.
> 
> These ones: part 5,6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12 show us their present, I imagined Javier would tour with Spanish Flamenco entourage tour again with the FaOI cast :)
> 
> And these ones: part 13 and 14 tell us their future with their two kids.
> 
> All of them connect at some point :) I'm so happy if you managed to spot the connections and thank you so much if you made it this far with me.
> 
> I love you and I hope that everyone is safe.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
